


It Means Everything

by syriala



Series: Stalion Week 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Alpha Pack, M/M, Mates, Pre-Relationship, SCott is an idiot, Stiles Leaves the Pack, stiles joins the alpha pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Deucalion disliked inspecting new packs when the alpha was still a teenager. He didn’t like inspecting true alpha’s either. Now he just hopes that it's not the teenaged True Alpha that smells so deliciously like mate. Deucalion is not sure if he could stand that. Especially since it seems like the human of the pack is much more to his liking.





	It Means Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt for Stalion Week was Tropes and I chose Mates as the trope.

Deucalion disliked inspecting new packs when the alpha was still a teenager. Sadly those had been popping up more and more often lately and when he got the new assignment he could already feel a headache coming on.

Teenagers were always so difficult to deal with, especially bitten ones. He outright groaned when he read that Scott McCall was apparently a true alpha too.

Those were always a bitch to deal with. They thought themselves better, somehow, like their power was pure, when that wasn’t even true.

True Alpha’s got their powers from alpha sparks that had nowhere else to go; they were achieved through killing, just like any other alpha spark, it just wasn’t the ‘true alpha’ who had done the killing.

Sadly, most of them didn’t know that little part and acted like they were better than the rest of the alphas.

“Ennis,” Deucalion called out and Ennis entered his study a few moments later.

“What?” Ennis gruffly asked and Deucalion waved the letter.

“We got a new true alpha to inspect, teenager,” Deucalion consulted the letter again quickly, “18, and bitten less than two years ago.”

“Jesus,” Ennis whispered and rolled his eyes.

He didn’t like inspecting true alpha’s either.

“When do we leave?” he asked with a sigh, already whipping his phone out to text Kali and the twins that they would be leaving in the next few days.

“Send the twins first, they should scout out the pack, so we know who we’re dealing with. We leave in a week,” Deucalion decided and Ennis nodded.

“I’ll find us a place to stay,” he gave back as he was leaving and Deucalion leaned back in his chair.

Inspecting new packs has long ago lost its shine, and somehow Deucalion thought that this might just be the most troublesome the had in a while.

~*~*~

“They think what?” Deucalion incredulously asked and rubbed his forehead.

“They think we’re here to kill them, and that we took their missing betas,” Aiden repeated and Ethan nodded.

“They tried to fight us on school grounds,” he added and Deucalion sighed.

He hated teenagers.

“Any good news?” he asked and heard Kali snicker behind him.

“Two Hale’s are still here, Derek Hale, who gave the alpha power up to save his sister, and Peter Hale.”

At that Deucalion perked up.

“Peter Hale? I thought he had died?” At least that had been the last thing he had heard about him.

“Apparently he came back to life. Stiles keeps calling him zombiewolf,” Ethan explained and Deucalion had to smile at that.

“Are they part of the pack?” he wanted to know and the twins shrugged.

“To be honest, we have no clue who is in this pack. We’re not even sure they have any kinds of pack bonds. It’s more like a loose band of friends, and even that just barely,” Aiden said.

“There’s Scott, the alpha, Stiles his maybe best friend. Then we have Allison, of the Argent family and Scott’s girlfriend, Lydia, who’s a banshee but doesn’t know it yet, Isaac, who was bitten as well. And Derek and Peter. The two missing betas are Erica and Boyd, both bitten like Isaac.”

What a mess.

“Is this Scott going around biting teenagers?” Kali asked but Aiden shook his head.

“We think it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

Deucalion made a move that encouraged them to explain further and Ethan sighed.

“From what we could gather, Peter bit Scott when he woke up insane from the fire, was then killed by Derek, who became alpha and bit the three teenagers. He then gave his power up to save his sister, who left for Argentina again. Scott came into his power a short time later, inheriting the remaining beta Isaac, since apparently Erica and Boyd weren’t happy with Derek’s leadership and left long before he even gave up his power. Peter came back sometime around Derek getting his betas and giving up his power.”

“Holy hell,” Ennis whispered behind him and Deucalion had to agree.

This was even worse than he had expected.

“Are they aware that it’s the Hale spark he inherited?” Kali asked while she inspected her claws.

“They think we’re here to murder them,” Aiden snorted. “I highly doubt they know anything about true alphas.”

“Except for Stiles, maybe,” Ethan interjected and Aiden rolled his eyes.

“Okay, maybe Stiles might have a clue. He’s not as stupid as the rest of them.”

Deucalion rubbed his forehead again, and he distantly thought that this might become a permanent gesture if he stayed here for too long.

This ‘pack’ was already starting to give him a headache and he hadn’t even met any of them yet.

“I’ll meet Scott first,” Deucalion decided and the others nodded. “Get a feeling for him before I introduce myself.”

“And the rest of the pack?” Ennis asked.

“Keep an eye on Derek and Peter. Find out how much Lydia knows about her powers, or how far she has developed them,” he instructed and Ethan spoke up.

“Aiden would be best for that,” he said with a wink and nudged his brother.

“Really, Aiden?” Kali asked. “You couldn’t even keep it in your pants for a week?”

“She came on to me,” Aiden defended himself. “And she came on really strong.”

“That she did,” Ethan lowly agreed.

“Fine, you watch Lydia then. Shouldn’t be too hard for you. Ennis, keep an eye on Derek, Kali you take Peter but be careful. He was his previous pack’s enforcer, and if he came back from the dead he clearly picked up a trick or two. Don’t engage.”

Everyone nodded their agreement and Deucalion sent them off.

It was time to meet the new alpha in town.

~*~*~

When Deucalion entered the elevator Scott was currently in, he was assaulted by the most delicious scent in the world.

He almost stumbled a step back, but he caught himself before that. He moved subtly closer to Scott, inhaling deeply, and the scent was rich and thick and all Deucalion could think was _mate_.

Deucalion carefully eyed Scott and cringed a bit when he realized just how young Scott really was.

When Scott made a move to get off the elevator, Deucalion quickly stopped him.

“I’m terribly sorry, but I don’t know my way around, and I’m here to see a family member. Could you direct me to the burn unit?” he politely asked.

He could see that Scott wanted to blow him off, impatiently shifting his weight on his feet, but then he summoned a friendly smile.

“Sure, no problem, follow me,” Scott said and turned his back to Deuc.

Deuc rolled his eyes; so much gullibility in one person with his status, it was a wonder Scott was still alive.

Scott inquired after his family on the way, and Deucalion smoothly lied, gauging Scott’s reaction to that, but the young alpha didn’t seem to pick up on it at all.

Deucalion tried not to jump to conclusions before the official interrogation of the pack had taken place, but if the alpha was floundering like this already, Deuc could even now tell that he wouldn’t be alpha for much longer.

But right now Deucalion’s thoughts were mostly occupied with the fact that this boy was apparently his mate, that this was his perfect match. Deucalion wondered where he went wrong in his life to deserve this.

Scott left Deucalion at the entrance to the burn unit, hurrying away, and Deucalion waited just a second before he swiftly trailed him, making sure to keep out of sight, not worrying too much about the other senses Scott had to his advantage, but apparently wasn’t using.

Deucalion mostly followed the trail of mate, scent quickly disappearing in the air without Scott there, and he was led to a nurse. Going by the familiar greeting it was the mother of the young alpha.

The smell of his mate wasn’t as strong with this woman as it was with Scott and it made Deucalion frown. If she was indeed the mother, she should reek of mate, just like Scott did.

He watched Scott and the nurse for a bit longer, listening in on the dinner plans for this evening, and when it seemed like they were about to part, Deucalion silently slipped away.

~*~*~

Other than the mates development, nothing else had happened.

Derek seemed to be mostly brooding in a barely furnished loft, Peter was shifty and slinking around everywhere, but not actively doing anything, and Lydia was trying very hard to stay away from everything.

This assignment was already more annoying and more unspectacular than most of the previous assignments Deucalion and the rest had been sent on and he was eager to get out of here, mate or not.

His wolf was straining to get close to the boy, but Deucalion was too put off by his complete incompetence to give in to his wolf. Much.

Deucalion still found himself outside of Scott’s house, watching and spying on him and his ‘pack’. From what Deucalion had seen these past few days, it could barely be called that but he was missing a better term for now.

The house was only faintly smelling of mate, not enough if Scott really was the one smelling so delicious to Deucalion, but he couldn’t figure out why Scott himself had smelled so strongly of mate.

Right now, Deucalion was listening in on a conversation between Scott and Stiles, who was apparently human but had very obviously more knowledge about the supernatural than Scott. Not that that was hard.

“They are here to kill us,” Scott insisted and Deucalion could hear Stiles sigh.

Apparently this wasn’t the first time they had this argument.

“I keep telling you, they really are not. Where did you even get this idea?”

“It’s not an idea. It’s a pack of alphas and they are here to kill us. They force other alphas into joining them by making them kill their pack or killing them if they can’t bring them to join,” Scott explained and there was a very telling silence from Stiles.

“What,” Stiles said flatly and Deucalion found himself echoing that exact statement, because what the hell was going on here.

“I couldn’t believe it at first either,” Scott said, completely missing the point of Stiles statement and Deucalion wondered, yet again, how this stumbling, bumbling idiot could possibly be his mate.

“Scott, this is not what’s happening,” Stiles said, and Deucalion could just imagine him rolling his eyes.

“It really is,” Scott said and then moved around, stepping into the kitchen and Stiles followed him, so that they were now both visible for Deucalion through the window.

Deucalion had seen Stiles from a distance, but he only now noticed how striking he really was.

He was gorgeous, all brown hair, long lean limbs and restless energy. He was also still rolling his eyes at Scott and Deucalion found that funnier than he really should.

“Scott, they still have their packs,” Stiles told him with a sigh and rubbed his forehead. “They are stable enough that they can be away from their alpha for a prolonged time. Deucalion and the rest of them are just here to check out if you are worthy of being an alpha.”

“It’s not possible to be away from your alpha for that long,” Scott argued. “Isaac gets restless when he’s not with me.”

“Because he’s new and your bond is still shaky,” Stiles said with a long-suffering sigh and Deucalion admired this boy’s resolution to put up with this idiot.

“You wouldn’t know anything about these bonds, you’re just human,” Scott dismissively said and Deucalion almost flinched back at that, much like Stiles did in the kitchen.

Humans were a vital part of any pack, and they felt the pack bond just like every other supernatural involved in the pack, and the fact that Scott neither knew that nor seemed to include Stiles in his pack, disqualified him almost immediately as alpha.

“I’m not even gonna touch that,” Stiles mumbled and then spoke up. “You can find all this information online, Scott. It’s not a secret that there’s a pack of alphas checking out new alphas,” he said but he sounded tired.

“You translated that wrong, check it over again,” Scott said, with absolute surety and Stiles opened his mouth a few times before words finally came out again.

“Scott, there’s a fucking website, in English out there, that holds all the information. This is not some big fucking secret. Where did you even get all these ideas?”

Deucalion listened in more closely now, because he really wanted to know that too.

“Peter told me,” Scott easily gave back and Stiles almost recoiled at that.

“Peter? Murdering, insane, formerly dead Peter, who bit you against your will and terrorized this city? And you believe him?”

“He knows about things like that,” Scott defended himself and the stupidity of this boy physically hurt Deucalion.

He decided then and there that no matter just how much his wolf would protest, he would never ever take this boy as his mate.

There was no way he could stand him for longer than a minute.

“I can’t believe you would trust him rather than me,” Stiles said and even though Deucalion could hear the underlying hurt in his voice, he mostly sounded angry.

“Stiles,” Scott tried but Stiles moved away from him, gathering his things like it seemed.

“No, you know what, I hope they take your alpha spark away from you. This is ridiculous. You’re not fit to be any kind of leader,” he said.

“You want them to kill me?” Scott asked, and he sounded so appalled that Deucalion had to laugh.

This boy really did understand nothing.

“God, Scott, they are not trying to kill you,” Stiles yelled and threw his hands in the air. “I’m out of here.”

Scott tried to stop him, but Stiles was already at the door, throwing it open and storming out and Deucalion slid further into the shadows.

Stiles hesitated on the sidewalk, looking into Deucalion’s direction and then marching over with definite purpose.

Deucalion quickly debated running away, but if Stiles knew he was there, he definitely deserved to be treated with respect, because it was no small feat to notice an alpha who didn’t want to be noticed.

Stiles kept marching towards him, and when the wind changed, Deucalion was slammed with his scent. It smelled warm, and familiar, like Deucalion had known that smell his whole life, and it suddenly hit him that it wasn’t Scott who was his mate, but this brilliant young man.

Deucalion took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his mate and then stepped out of the shadows with a small smile. This was much more to his liking.

Stiles faltered for a moment, he obviously hadn’t expected Deucalion to meet him head on, but he didn’t stop.

“Are you Deucalion?” he asked when he stopped two steps away.

“Yes, I am,” he answered and he saw the slight widening of Stiles’ eyes.

Deucalion could feel the tentative beginnings of a mate bond forming, nothing definite yet, just a hint that there could be more to them, and he was certain that Stiles could feel it too.

“Oh wow,” Stiles muttered. “What the fuck is that? Don’t tell me you can form pack bonds that easily.”

“It’s not a pack bond, Stiles,” Deucalion mildly said, secretly delighted by the easy acceptance of pack bonds, and when the meaning of his words sunk in Deucalion greatly enjoyed the different emotions that flitted over Stiles face.

He went from surprise, to doubt, to disbelieve, to hope and finally understanding.

“A mate bond,” he whispered and pressed a hand to his heart.

“So you are the clever one,” Deucalion mentioned and Stiles’ eyes snapped back to his.

“Not according to Scott,” he bitterly said.

“I think Scott is too much of an idiot to recognize the asset you are.”

Stiles suppressed a smile at that, and looked back at the house.

“He’s not going to pass the test, is he?” Stiles asked lowly, but Deucalion could tell that he already knew the answer to that.

Still, he seemed distressed by that and Deucalion wanted to do nothing more but reach out for him, to comfort, and make sure that Stiles knew he always had a place at his side.

“No, he’s not,” he said instead of raising his hand and Stiles turned back around to him.

“Who is gonna be alpha?” he asked, still concerned for his friends.

“Satomi Ito will be contacted, she might take in a few of them. As far as we can tell no one here is fit to be alpha.”

“Good choice,” Stiles said under his breath and then louder asked, “And what about me?”

Deucalion wanted to draw him in, nuzzle him and drench him with his scent but again, he refrained.

“You can have a place in my pack if you want,” Deucalion easily said, not wanting to spook him by offering him a place at his side as mate.

“A human in a wolf pack?”

“I have several humans in my pack, Stiles,” Deucalion told him. “It’s an atrocity that you don’t have a pack bond to the person who should be your alpha.”

“And what about this bond?” Stiles asked and tapped his fingers against his check.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Deucalion said, even though it cost him to say that.

He wanted it to mean everything.

“But what _could_ it mean?” Stiles asked again, insistent.

“It could mean that you’re mine, just as much as I’m yours. It can mean whatever you want. It could mean everything,” Deucalion honestly told him and Stiles thought that over for a moment.

He was silent for just long enough that Deucalion started to worry he might reject him completely.

“I think I want it to mean that you’ll take me out for dinner,” Stiles finally decided and relief cursed through Deucalion.

“It would be my pleasure,” Deucalion honestly said and then offered his arm for Stiles, who eyed it without taking it.

“It’s the middle of the day,” Stiles told him as if Deucalion could have missed the sun high in the sky.

“And I think I might want to take you out for lunch before we decide on a place for dinner,” Deucalion gave back without hesitation and watched a smile take over Stiles’ face.

“You really do mean everything, don’t you?” Stiles asked with just enough wonder in his voice that Deucalion feared not many people had tried to give Stiles everything before.

“Everything you will allow me to give you,” Deucalion agreed and Stiles looked delighted at that prospect.

“Well, then, I think I could go for burgers for lunch,” Stiles declared and finally reached for Deucalion’s still offered arm.

A shiver ran down Deucalion’s back at this first contact with his mate, and going by the look Stiles threw him he could feel it too.

Deucalion decided then and there that he would make sure to go all out to woo this wonderful human into his pack.

It was the least he deserved after all.


End file.
